The present invention relates to a cradle for an electric machine, the electric machine comprising a stator, a transmission shaft, a rotor connected to the shaft, and two bearings, of the flange-mounted type, for supporting the transmission shaft. The cradle comprises a frame delimiting a seat for receiving part of the machine, the frame extending in a vertical direction and comprising a lower edge and an upper edge, the lower edge being intended for connection to a support.